


A Black Cat on Halloween

by sunrisesnowcat



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dipper Pines is a Dork, Fluff, Ford Pines is Trying, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Mabel Pines Being Mabel Pines, Miraculous Ladybug References, Short & Sweet, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisesnowcat/pseuds/sunrisesnowcat
Summary: It's been about eight months since gems formally announced their presence on Earth, leading Steven to become a minor celebrity, especially in scientific and supernatural circles. As a result, and because of his iconic outfit, Dipper Pines decides to go as Steven Universe for Halloween. Little does he know that a certain black cat wasn't expecting to see a tiny mirror when he went to visit Gravity Falls Halloween Fair.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Steven Universe, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	A Black Cat on Halloween

"You know, you're gonna get thousands of 'oh what are you?' questions tonight," Mabel said.

Dipper grinned "Well then, they can have my full presentation. Plus, it's not like everyone will know 'Abby Gabby.'"

"More people know Abby Gabby than 'Steven Rock Anchovy Ballista Steak Universe,'" Mabel said. "Plus, going as a real person is weird."

"Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie DeMayo Diamond Universe," Dipper corrected.

"Nerd," Mabel interjected.

"Plus, isn't Candy going as the Queen of England this year?" Dipper asked.

"That doesn't count!" Mabel insisted. "The Queen is famous!"

"So is Steven."

"If you're a nerd!"

“Well, fine, I’m a nerd,” said Dipper. “But Steven is really cool! He’s a little older than us, but he’s a kid deeply involved in magic stuff, and maybe some other ‘nerds’ will want to be friends with me because they think he’s cool too.”

“You kids ready?” Grunkle Stan called from downstairs. “We don’t have to take you there, you know.”

“Coming!” Dipper called, and ran down before Mabel could make any more jokes about his costume. Mabel followed him.

Ford, dressed up in a lab coat, black boots, and black gloves (made by Mabel to accommodate the extra finger), handed them their baskets. “I can’t believe you convinced us to come with you,” he said affectionately.

“I can’t believe you got me to do a twin costume with you!” Stan grumbled, covered in green paint, stitches, and a rather convincing bolt in his head. “Look, the kids are wearing completely different things!”

“Well, you look more like a zombie than the creature!” Ford said. “Although, of course, my Victor is about as accurate. If you wanted, we could be ‘evil scientist’ and ‘zombie’”

“Are you kidding?” asked Stan. “You’re trying to back out on me now?”

“No!” exclaimed Ford. “You were the one who-” Stan started laughing. Ford rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, you’re the peak of comedy, now let’s get to the fair before Mabel explodes.”

Stan looked down at Mabel, who was bouncing enthusiastically on her heels, and grinning like crazy. “Let’s go get some candy!”

“Hooray, Mabel on a sugar rush,” Stan grumbled scarcascally, but smiled. “You’re driving, Victor.”

Ford sputtered. “Really? You know I’m just learning to drive again!”

“This’ll be a great learning exercise!” Stan said. “Plus, I called not-driving, so, you’re up.” He grinned. “Unless the kids want to drive.”

“‘Calling it’ seems to only work when you do it,” Ford grumbled, but he soon found his way into the driver’s seat, and before they knew it, the Pines were at the Gravity Falls Halloween Fair.

The decor was mostly black, with a spiderweb-like netting stretched between spindly pillars. From the netting, at seemingly random intervals, hung orange lanterns, casting a soft orange glow over everything. Booths selling candy and treats were strewn about along the streets, along with attractions (most of which were rented out from the Mystery Shack), and lit-up houses ready to dispense candy.

It was a total departure from what Gravity Falls’ town square generally looked like. Mabel started running off, and her family followed her. They all decided they’d each get pick three booths, and then start trick-or-treating. The booths went by like a breeze, and next thing they knew, they were standing in front of a house, baskets in hand.

Dipper knocked.

“Stan, why do you have a pillowcase?” Ford asked.

Stan grinned “For the candy!”

“Stanley Pines, you are well too old to be getting candy, it’s not going to make your teeth any better!” Ford chastised.

The door opened.

“Trick or treat!” Mabel, Dipper, and Stan chorused.

Stan, Mabel, and Dipper held out their baskets. The woman who opened the door cheerfully dropped candy into Mabel and Dipper’s baskets, and hesitantly dropped a piece into Stan’s pillowcase as well.

As they walked away, Stan continued their conversation while the kids focused on their route to get the most possible candy in the least amount of time. “I’m not going to eat it,” Stan said quietly.

“What are you going to do with candy if not eat it?” Ford asked incredulously.

“I thought a little candy bowl at the mystery shack could draw in some kids, Soos’ll thank me later,” Stan replied.

Ford quickened his pace to walk with the kids.

“Hey!” Stan called. “Not even replying? It’s a good idea!”

“It’s ridiculous,” Ford responded.

The kids had finished reviewing their route and were back to playfully bickering about costumes.

“-Seriously, I bet that someone will recognize my costume before yours,” Mabel said confidently.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “What’re we betting?”

“If I win, I get to redecorate our room however I want,” Mabel said. “And if you win, I’ll play one of your nerd games with you.”

Dipper nodded. “Sounds like a plan. What if no one recognizes either of us?”

Mabel shrugged. “We can ask people if they do?”

“Wait, wait, wait. If we’re going to ask people, we have to do it in a way that’s not going to give an unfair advantage,” Dipper said.

“What do you suggest?” Mabel asked.

“Let’s alternate who asks,” Dipper suggested, “that way no one will ask in a leading way, otherwise the other will retaliate.”

“Nerd.”

“I’m just trying to plan for every reasonable option.”

“Well then, if someone guesses your costume, they have to know all his weird names.”

“Alright,” said Dipper. “I’m still going to win!”

“I’m just trying to plan what our room’s gonna look like!” Mabel cheered, before running off to the next houses.

They continued going to houses, asking various people, both at the houses, and fellow trick-or-treaters but no one recognized either costume.

After about ten more houses, Mabel gasped. “Dipper, look, it’s Cat Noir! That’s such a good costume!” She ran across the street to meet with a boy with dark curly hair, dressed in a stunningly accurate Cat Noir costume.

Earlier that night, that very nervous cat was video calling his girlfriend from his motel. “Connie, I’m nervous.”

“Steven, it’s not like you haven’t done Halloween before.” Connie smiled.

“I know,” said Steven, “but that was like- 20 people, who all knew me! This is gonna be like 800 strangers!”

“Do you want me to be with you?” Connie asked. “I have lion, I can-”

“No,” said Steven. “I want to do this on my own. Thanks for coordinating with me, though.”

“Of course, kitty,” Connie said.

“Bugaboo,” Steven replied. “I should probably get going to that fair if I want to get any candy.”

“Fair enough,” said Connie. “But don’t forget, you can always call me if you get overwhelmed.”

“Thanks, Connie,” said Steven, “But I should be ok. I don’t want to ruin your party, either.”

“Steven Quartz Universe, you are going to call me if you get overwhelmed, do you hear me?” Connie insisted.

“Ok, ok,” Steven replied. “I’ll call you later, c’ya!”

Connie grinned. “Bug out!” She tried to hang up, but her polka-dotted gloves interfered with the touch screen.

Steven grinned. He’d wanted little pads on the tips of his fingers to represent the pads on the toe beans of cats, and Peridot had insisted on making them touch-screen compatible. He was now immensely grateful. “I got it!” he said as he saw Connie going to touch the button with her nose. He gave one last wave and tapped the “end call” button.

He’d been reluctant to let the gems help him with his costume, but he’d decided that as long as they were mostly teaching, not doing, it was ok. Of course, that changed quickly. First, it was a valuable lesson for some Homeschool gems who wanted to try out sewing. Then Bismuth insisted that she make the ring as a gift, and she’d teach him blacksmithing with something easier some other time.

Then, he and Peridot had agreed that having his staff work like the real one was more important than Steven learning how to make it. Maybe one day he’d learn how to work with gem tech, but for now, he could read gem glyph and knew how to fly most standard ships, and that was enough for him.

Honestly, the only part that Steven was certain he’d made himself were the ears. He was quite proud of his work, but next year he’d probably insist on making his own a little more. Maybe next year he could ask if President Zircon wanted to do something for Halloween on Homeworld. He’d have to strike a careful balance between elitists who wouldn’t want to wear clothes, and gems who couldn’t shapeshift, especially for that long, but that way he could let the gems “help” him with the Homeworld costume, and make his own for Earth Halloween.

Why was he wondering about that now? He needed to get going if he wanted to see the full fair. He made sure his room was neat and locked the motel door behind him. He hopped into his Dondai and drove to the Gravity Falls Halloween Fair.

As he parked in one of the few spots reserved for out-of-town-tourists, he stared in awe at the town square. The decor was mostly black, with a spiderweb-like netting stretched between spindly pillars. From the netting, at seemingly random intervals, hung orange lanterns, casting a soft orange glow over everything. Booths selling candy and treats were strewn about along the streets, along with attractions (most of which were rented out from the Mystery Shack), and lit-up houses ready to dispense candy.

Steven smiled. He felt oddly at ease, despite the houses with graves and ghosts in their front lawns. He wandered the booths for a bit, playing a few games before he decided he was ready to try knocking on a few doors. He hoped he didn’t look too old, but hey, he hadn’t aged since he turned fifteen, and besides, with his mask, it would've been hard to discern his age anyway.

He met some strange people, and some fellow trick-or-treaters, but didn’t really have any interactions of note until he was almost run into by a young teenaged girl.

“Hi there!” she said, “I love your costume!”

She was followed by two middle-aged men and a boy about her age, although he didn’t pay much attention to them until- wait what? Steven’s expression turned to one of shock as he saw the boy wearing a homemade star shirt, pink jacket, jeans, flip-flops, and a curly brown wig. This kid was dressed as Steven. Really? Steven thought he was only really famous among gem circles. He supposed his influence reached further than just gems.

He shook his head, reorganizing his thoughts. “Sorry,” he said, smiling once more. "Lost my thoughts for a moment there! But thank you!” said Steven, “I put a lot of work into it, though I did have some help.”

Dipper cleared his throat. “Oh right!” Mabel said, “Can you guess what our costumes are?” she asked, gesturing to herself and Dipper.

Steven thought for a moment. He had no idea what she was dressed as, though he certainly recognized himself. The question if he should tell them he knew who he was was more pressing, however. Revealing that he knew who he was could steer the conversation towards talking about himself, and possibly having to hear someone put him on the kind of pedestal he used to put his mom on. On the other hand, he could tell it would make the kid’s day, and he doubted she'd be too disappointed. She reminded him of the energy he had when he was younger.

He sighed. He could always say he had somewhere to be if they tried to insist on talking about gem stuff, right? But he needed to work on doing what was safest for him and not consider others more important.

He came to a compromise with himself. He’d tell them he knew his name, but he would not talk about gem stuff tonight. This was a normal human Halloween. He cocked his head, like he was thinking, then said, slowly, “Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie DeMayo Diamond… Universe?” he said, as hesitantly as he could.

Dipper grinned. “That’s right! Ha!” he exclaimed.

Mabel rolled her eyes. “You didn’t conspire with him beforehand, did you?” she asked Steven, gesturing towards Dipper.

Steven shook his head. “No conspiring today.” He smiled. “Would Cat Noir lie to you?”

Mabel looked shocked. Dipper was thrilled. “So, where’d you hear about him? What do you know about him? What are your opinions on gems? When-”

Ford pulled out his notebook, ready to note down whatever Steven said.

Steven chuckled nervously, and tried to come up with a lie innocent enough to get him through this. He did want to talk with them. He was somewhat interested by what inspired “Steven” to go as him, though of course he couldn’t without answering why he knew himself in the first place. He cut Dipper off. “Honestly I’m just interested in all sorts of weird things. I’ve heard Gravity Falls had some interesting folklore, that’s part of the reason I came here.” Steven had heard no such thing. It was a lucky coincidence he happened to be right.

Mabel seemed happy enough to get off the topic of Steven and gems, though Dipper and Ford looked slightly disappointed. “I know all sorts of stories!” she said. “You’ve come to the right twins!”

“Mabel!” Dipper said “Remember ‘Never Mind All That?’ We shouldn’t be talking about this stuff in public!” he said in a stage whisper.

“Relax!” Mabel said. “I was just going to tell him the kind of things Grunkle Stan and Soos say at the mystery shack!”

"Hey, you better not go around implying my stories are legal!" Stan joked, "it's bad publicity."

Now Steven was intrigued. He didn’t know what “Never Mind All That” was, or why Dipper didn’t want her to talk about certain folklore.

“Look,” said Mabel, “Now you’ve made him curious. Nice work!” she punched him lightly in the arm.

“Ow!” Dipper said.

Steven smiled. “How about this? You don’t ask any more Steven or gem-related questions, and I won’t ask any ‘never mind all that’ related questions.”

“We can still trade ghost stories, though, right?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel,” Dipper whispered, “look at him, he probably doesn’t want to hang with us, we’re like three years younger than him.”

“Of course!” Steven said enthusiastically. “-As long as your parents won’t mind,” he said quickly, looking up at Stan and Ford.

"We're actually their great-uncles," Ford explained.

“Oh! I'm so sorry!" Steven exclaimed. "I shouldn't have assumed!"

"I'm just flattered you thought we were only a generation older than them!" Stan clapped Steven on the back.

Steven thought about making a joke about how his mom was literally thousands of years older than him, before quickly realizing that he'd have to explain his entire existence.

He smiled. "If you'd have me, I'd be glad to tag along. I kinda went into this alone, and having someone to talk with will be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello how do people write one shots? This is a concept chapter for now, I may continue it, but I'd like to make more progress on my other WIPs first! Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is more than welcome!


End file.
